Bad Blood
by Mio-sama
Summary: En la ciudad donde los mitos caminan entre los vivos y las bestias acechan en las sombras, Kagome lo había encontrado, después de tres años sin descanso había encontrado a Sesshōmaru, y ahora cumpliría su promesa, lo liberaría.


Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la sensei Rumiko Takahashi, pero si me dieran a elegir Inupapa y Sesshi-sama serian míos, solo _**MIOS**_! *suspiros*.

 _Esto es lo que pasa cuando lees demasiados fics y sueñas con hermosos Dai Y_ _ōkai peliplateados…_

 **Bad Blood.**

Corría en la oscuridad de la noche, el bosque era espeso, apenas dejaba pasar la luz de la luna, pero ella podía ver claramente.

Sentía que se aproximaban, sus persecutores se acercaban más y más, apuro a la bestia de cuatro patas, _NO_ pretendía ser atrapada.

Pudo sentir el aura de más criaturas sumándose a la persecución. Habían doblado su número. Tal vez se encontraba más cerca del nido.

Más adelante pudo divisar un claro, apresuro al corcel, sin duda se encontraba más cerca de su objetivo.

Pudo esquivar a tiempo la daga que le habían lanzado, girando el cuerpo y al mismo tiempo desmontado a su transporte. La sacerdotisa palmeo a la bestia quien se dispuso a galopar en retirada, ya no le serviría, desde aquí tendría que continuar la búsqueda por su cuenta.

'Probablemente un centinela' pensó Kagome al verse cara a cara con su atacante, 'Definitivamente el nido se encuentra cerca' continuo ella.

La criatura de aspecto pálido y malévolos ojos negros, sonreía mostrando sus alargados colmillos sardónicamente; no perdió tiempo lanzándose al ataque empuñando sus garras afiladas en dirección a su cuello. Esquivándose una vez más, aprovechando la oportunidad la envistió con una patada lanzándola hacía arriba, '¡Todo lo que sube tiene que bajar!' Pensó.

Saltando a una velocidad incomparable atrapo en una llave de cuello a la criatura en pleno aire. Giro el brazo en sentido contrario a sus manos, arrancando la cabeza de esta; luego limpiándose la sangre de las manos, volvió a emprender su marcha en busca del nido.

No podía perder tiempo, sus persecutores estarían más cerca en este momento. 'Es momento de acelerar el paso, ya puedo olerlos' pensó apresurándose en la noche.

Definitivamente podía olerlos, "¡Puff!" resopló, el olor era terrible. Apestaba a muerte, olor característico de esas criaturas.

Intentó ser más sigilosa al aproximarse del nido, no quería dar a conocer su ubicación y terminar muy pronto la fiesta.

'Será una fiesta sangrienta' pensó sonriendo apretando los puños con fuerza.

Llegando a una empinada vio en la distancia las rejas que delimitaban el lugar. Corrió hasta llegar a la entrada, al fondo del paisaje podría apreciarse la figura lúgubre de un Castillo, además de aparentar abandonada a los ojos de extraños el acceso a este era inhóspito para cualquier viajero, sea a pie o montado en algún animal; pero ella sabía mejor, podía oler y sentir el aura de las criaturas en su interior, el estómago se le retorció del asco.

Le pareció extraño no haberse encontrado con más centinelas en la entrada. 'Tal vez se debía a que ellos creían que nadie llegaría hasta aquí, no con vida por lo menos', pero pensó mejor no bajar la guardia, porque sabía que estos seres no dejarían desprotegida su guarida, además sus perseguidores no demorarían en llegar. 'Cuanto más vengan mejor, terminare con todos ellos' sonrió siniestramente Kagome.

Se dirigió con pasos seguros hasta lo que parecía la entrada del lugar, desenvaino una de las espadas que llevaba a la cintura, esta sería la que mataría a todos estos seres sin vida que caminaban sobre la tierra aniquilando sin discriminar a amigos de enemigos.

La espada pulso en sus manos, quería volver con su amo sin dudas, "Ya falta poco Tenseiga, yo también puedo sentirlo dentro del castillo" dijo Kagome mirando fijo a las imponentes puertas del lugar que en ese instante, con un chirrido empezaban a abrirse.

Ella se detuvo a unos metros para observar quien o que había venido a recibirla, la adrenalina pulsaba en sus venas dejando todos sus sentidos alertas, ahora empezaría la verdadera prueba, había llegado al final de su búsqueda. Kagome sonrió peligrosamente. Después de tres años sin descanso había encontrado a Sesshōmaru, y ahora cumpliría su promesa, lo liberaría.

 _Inicio del Flashback._

Después de eliminar al malvado Hanyō Naraku, desear que la perla de Shikon dejara de existir para siempre para luego quedarse presa en la Era Feudal sin posibilidades de volver a ver a su familia del pasado; Kagome había pasado tres años en su tiempo, logrando así culminar sus estudios, pero el deseo de volver al pasado, de volver a ver a sus amigos y de estar con Inuyasha, no habían pasado sino más bien se habían intensificado.

Un día cuando pensó que ya no le quedaría más remedio que aceptar vivir en la Era en la que había nacido, el Pozo Sagrado volvió a funcionar.

Luego de entender que esta sería la última vez que los vería, Kagome abrazo a su familia, y con el corazón ligero de cavilaciones, se dejo caer al pozo, sintiendo la confortable energía que la envolvía en una cálida bienvenida. Volvería a estar con sus amigos, volvería a ver a Inuyasha.

Y allí estaba él, al final del pozo, esperándola, estirando la mano para que esta pueda salir del pozo.

Después de reunirse con sus amigos y enterarse de todo lo que habían hecho en el tiempo que ella había pasado al otro lado del pozo, se acerco a Inuyasha y le explico que ella había regresado para estar a su lado. El la abrazo y empezaron a verse en un contexto más romántico, caminatas al atardecer, caricias y besos en la noche la relación progresaba hacia el futuro que Kagome había esperado.

Pero luego de dos años sin que Inuyasha hiciera alusiones de querer pasar al siguiente y más definitivo capítulo de la relación, Kagome empezó a perder las esperanzas de formar una familia con el Inu Hanyō, este incluso se había empezado a apartar de ella, pasando más tiempo viajando de aldea en aldea exterminando Yōkai con Miroku o con Kohaku.

Un día, luego de meditar sobre los acontecimientos recientes, Kagome decidió encarar al Inu, exigiendo que este le dijera si algún día serian una familia, necesitaba saber si tendría un futuro a su lado, no quería continuar viviendo al margen de sus sentimientos, ella había regresado para estar con él.

Rompiéndole el corazón este le había explicado que había encontrado a otra persona en uno de sus viajes con Miroku, antes que ella volviera. El había pensado que con regreso de la Miko olvidaría a la muchacha, pero no había sido así. Había empezado a ver a la muchacha con más frecuencia y había decidido dejar a Kagome pero no sabía cómo tocar el tema con ella. No quería decepcionarla sabiendo que la Miko había dejado atrás a su familia al regresar al pasado.

Kagome luego de darle una bofetada cargada de reiki al Hanyō, se giro y emprendió a correr hacia el bosque, dirigiéndose al único lugar donde podría desahogar sus penas.

Llegando al Pozo Devorador de Huesos, no pensó más que en los cálidos brazos de su madre, y salto esperando por la luz que nunca llego. Gritando de dolor, Kagome se echo a llorar, lloro por lo que fue y por lo que pudo ser, porque de ahora en adelante estaría sola, tendría a sus amigos, pero ellos no podrían llenar el anhelo de su corazón.

Perdió la noción del tiempo, continuo llorando hasta que ya no quedaron mas lagrimas, así fue como el Dai Yōkai la encontró, llorando desconsoladamente en el fondo del Pozo seco.

En ese momento, el Dai se vio en una encrucijada, podía dejarla en el fondo y pretender que no había visto tan lastimosa situación o podía intervenir y averiguar la razón del llanto de la Miko. Esta siempre fue un misterio para el Dai, después de derrotar al vil Hanyō había desaparecido por años para luego reaparecer de la nada.

Sesshōmaru había pensado que su hermano ya la había marcado en este tiempo pero no veía ningún cambio en ella que denotara que el Hanyō la había tomado como pareja, ella aun conservaba su aroma único, inocencia y poder.

"Hn" dijo el Dai. Como _Alfa_ de la manada, era su deber ver el bienestar de sus miembros, ella pertenecía a Inuyasha, y Sesshōmaru era _Alfa_ de este.

Suspirando, sabiendo que su honor no dejaría que diera la espalda a la Miko, la muchacha pertenecía a su manada, sabiendo ella o no no cambiaba las cosas.

Sin perder tiempo, el Dai se lanzó al pozo asustando a la muchacha que aparentemente había olvidado sus poderes y no lo había sentido en las inmediaciones. "Miko, ¿qué haces en este pozo seco?" pregunto el Dai monótonamente.

Sorprendida Kagome no supo cómo responder al Inu Yōkai que se encontraba en el apretado pozo con ella, abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez fuera del agua, empezó a balbucear incoherentemente.

Lo único que pudo entender de la verborrea que la Miko había acabado de decir es que no podía salir porque se había lastimado el pie.

'Humanos, siempre tan frágiles' pensó el Dai.

Contestando con su clásico "Hn" tomo a la Miko en sus brazos y de un salto los elevó fuera del pozo.

Luego de depositar a la muchacha con cuidado en el suelo, y viendo cómo está no apoyándose mucho sobre su pie derecho empezó a acercarse nuevamente al pozo, sentándose hasta reclinar la espalda por las paredes de este. Una vez más, el Dai empezó la difícil misión de intentar conseguir información coherente de la Miko.

"Gracias Sesshōmaru-sama" dijo la Miko respetuosamente al Dai sorprendiendo a este que se había propuesto empezar su interrogatorio.

"¿Qué hacías en el fondo del Pozo, Miko?" empezó el Dai, luego viendo la sorprendida expresión de la muchacha continuo "¿Dónde está el Hanyō y por qué no ha venido a tu auxilio?". Para Kagome escuchar al taciturno Señor del Oeste hablar tanto de una sola vez había sido una sorpresa, no sabía si era algo bueno o malo. Nunca había tenido más que una o dos palabras con el Dai durante el tiempo que ella había estado en esta Era; y en un principio la mayoría de las palabras que el Dai había ofrecido a la Miko habían sido de enemistad y hostilidad, luego durante la tregua que se habían dado durante la última batalla y más adelante después de regresar a esta Era habían sido en su mayoría por parte de ella, en otras palabras, ella hablaba y el siempre utilizaba sus monosilábicas respuestas.

"No sé donde estará Inuyasha, Sesshōmaru-sama, tampoco creo que vendrá a buscarme, tuvimos una discusión y no partimos en buenos términos". Se apuro la Miko responder al Dai, no quería que este se alejara tan pronto, era extraño como el frio Inu Yōkai podía confortar su corazón en este momento.

"Hn" fue todo lo que este había dicho. Para luego sorprenderla una vez más continuando. "¿Y esa fue la razón por la que intentaste quitarte la vida, saltando a un pozo seco?" dijo el Dai mirando a dicho pozo.

"No intentaba suicidarme, intentaba volver a casa" dijo Kagome, escondiendo los ojos detrás de la franja de su pelo. Había olvidado que el Dai Yōkai no sabía de sus orígenes futurísticos.

A lo que el Dai respondió arqueando una ceja con incredulidad, "¿Y el pozo seria un portal a tu hogar?". Sesshōmaru podía oler la verdad en sus palabras pero necesitaba más información, que probablemente la Miko no facilitaría por voluntad propia. Empezó a pensar cómo podría conseguir esto sin tener que derramar sangre, hasta que esta una vez más sorprendiéndolo empezó a hablar.

"El Pozo Devorador de Huesos es un portal a mi casa, más bien a mi tiempo, el futuro, quinientos años para ser exacta. Yo nací en Japón quinientos años en el futuro, en una ciudad llamada Tokio. Viaje a través de este portal por primera vez hace seis años más o menos". Termino la Miko dejando a un Dai muy impresionado con la información que acababa de recibir.

La Miko había pasado de ser un misterio a ser una fuente de conocimiento. Porque todos sabían que el conocimiento es poder, y que mayor poder que el tener conocimiento de lo que estaría por venir, sin duda ese poder no podía caer en otras manos, debería ser el, Sesshōmaru, Señor de Oeste quien tendría la gloria de poseer ese poder, 'Muy interesante en verdad' pensó el Dai 'Si el Hanyō es lo suficientemente estúpido para deshacerse de la Miko, yo aprovechare la oportunidad, está claro que lo que haya pasado entre ellos no puede ser bueno, la pregunta seria ¿Sera definitivo?.

Así fue como el DaiYōkai luego de mirar fijamente a la Miko que en ese momento miraba a sus manos, se giro y la llamo, "Ven" dijo caminando hacia el bosque.

Sorprendida por las palabras del Dai, Kagome no supo qué decir. Si seguía a Sesshōmaru dejaría a sus amigos atrás pero si no lo hacía quedaría en la aldea, _sola_. Inuyasha no tardaría en traer a la mujer de quien había hablado. Sango y Miroku tenían sus niños y la difícil tarea de proveer para ellos. Shippo pasaba más tiempo en la escuela de Kitsune que en la aldea con ella. Rin y Kaede serían una grata compañía, pero sabía ella que con el tiempo no sería suficiente. ¿Por qué no hacerlo ahora? Abandonaría la aldea de todos modos, no quería quedarse viendo a Inuyasha en los brazos de otra mujer. Además, aceptando la compañía de Sesshōmaru, Kagome tendría protección y compañía, por más que el Dai fuera del tipo quieto y frío, ahora mismo presentaba una mejor opción que cualquiera de las anteriores.

Y sin pesar mucho más, camino con pasos temblorosos, intentando no apoyar mucho peso sobre su pie golpeado, detrás del Dai que se adentraba al bosque.

Luego de unos pocos pasos dados vio como este se paró muy esbelto mirando fijo a una porción del bosque emitiendo un ligero silbido.

Kagome escuchó primero luego vio al Yōkai que siempre acompañaba al Señor del Oeste. Cargando el báculo que lo caracterizaba, escucho como este dirigía a la bestia de cuatro patas y dos cabezas con aspecto reptil hasta donde ellos se encontraban, 'Tal vez se trate de un tipo de dragón' pensó Kagome al ver a la bestia acercándose al Dai.

"Acércate Miko, Ah-Un te cargara mientras tu pie sana" dijo el Dai sorprendiendo a la azabache al tomarla de la cintura, depositándola sobre el lomo de la bestia.

La bestia la miro con humor, una de las cabezas se acercó aparentemente quería ser acariciado, cosa que Kagome no se oponía.

"Amo bonito, ¿porque la Miko del Hanyō nos acompaña?" Pregunto con voz chillona el pequeño Yōkai con aspecto de sapo.

Ella quería corregirlo, no era la Miko de nadie, especialmente no de Inuyasha, 'Ya no…' pensó con tristeza Kagome.

Viendo como las palabras de su vasallo afectaban a la azabache, el Dai corrigió a este "¡Silencio Jaken! la Miko de ahora en adelante está bajo los cuidados de este Sesshōmaru, no quiero volver escuchar el nombre del Hanyō, ¿quedo claro?" Dijo el Dai prometiendo dolor en la mirada si sus palabras no fueran seguidas.

"Si mi Lord, perdone a este fiel vasallo su impertinencia, ¡no volverá a pasar Amo!" apuro el sapo en decir postrándose al suelo.

A Kagome todo esto le había causado bastante humor mucho más después que el Dai sin mucha ceremonia había pasado encima del pequeño Yōkai aplastándolo en él proceso.

"¿Por qué hace esto Sesshōmaru-sama? ¿Porque me ayuda?" Pregunto tímidamente Kagome. Quería saber los motivos del Daiyōkai por dejarla acompañarlos.

"Tú tienes conocimientos de eventos que pasaran, conocimiento del futuro" dijo el Señor del Oeste "Conocimiento que estoy seguro será beneficioso para quien lo posea" dejando entender que el seria quien lo posea.

"Pero debe entender Sesshōmaru-sama que yo no podré compartir con usted información que pudiera alterar el futuro o mi nacimiento" se apuró la Miko en decir. Ella no quería afectar el desarrollo de la humanidad pero tampoco quería que los Yōkai dejaran de existir.

El Daiyōkai frunció el cejo diciendo "Hn" luego pensó que tal vez la Miko sería más difícil de controlar de lo que se había imaginado, 'Debo conseguir su cooperación en esto' pensó el estoico Daiyōkai.

"Sesshōmaru-sama tal vez podamos llegar a un compromiso" una vez más sorprendió la muchacha al Señor del Oeste antecediendo sus acciones. "En mi tiempo los Yōkai son solo mitos y leyendas, nunca sentí el aura de más de uno que otro, incluso Inuyasha, las veces que visitó el futuro tampoco sintió ni percibió el olor de ningún Yōkai, no sé si están ocultos o han desaparecido; pero en quinientos años los Yōkai dejaran de ser parte de esta tierra" dijo la muchacha sorprendiendo al Daiyōkai.

'¿Sería cierto esto?' Pensó, ¿su especie sería exterminada, no habría futuro para los Yōkai? Ahora más que nunca necesitaba a la Miko, debía evitar la aniquilación de su especie, 'Lo que suceda en quinientos años, ella será la clave para revertirlo' continuó el Dai.

"¿A que compromiso quieres llegar Miko?" pregunto el Dai mirándola fijamente, el había empezado a crear estrategias de cómo podría utilizar la información que la Miko le brindaría.

"Todo el conocimiento del futuro que poseo estará en sus manos, siempre y cuando usted me dé su palabra de que no alterara la existencia de la humanidad, a cambio de esto le pido la oportunidad de poder aprender a utilizar mis poderes y también me gustaría aprender algo de defensa personal..." la última parte de su pedido lo había dicho tan bajito que el Señor del Oeste casi no logro oír sus palabras.

La Miko no pedía nada imposible, a él le pareció fuera de tiempo el que quiera mejorar el control sobre sus poderes y aprender a defenderse, esto era algo que su grupo anterior tendría que haber tomado como prioridad.

Por su lado Kagome, pensaba que no volvería a depender de otra persona para sentirse segura, entrenaría su cuerpo y su espíritu. Haría lo que pudiera para ayudar a que sus amigos Yōkai tengan un futuro en el mundo.

Sesshōmaru no sabía pero Kagome había empezado a separar fechas importantes que ella creía podrían ayudar en la preservación de los Yōkai, no sabía en qué fecha exacta los Yōkai habían dejado de existir pero había separado información de los libros que se habían quedado en su mochila la primera vez que el pozo se había cerrado, ella pretendía entregárselo al Señor del Oeste. Pero no era necesario que él lo supiera.

Kagome necesitaba su protección y necesitaba que este le enseñara a valerse por sí misma en esta época porque no tenía otra opción, no podía volver a su hogar al futuro y tampoco quería volver a la aldea.

"Muy bien Miko este Sesshōmaru hará que tengas los medios para aprender a controlar tus poderes así también para que aprendas a protegerte" respondió el estoico Daiyōkai.

La respuesta de este había producido una reacción asombrosa en Kagome, por un momento ella temió que le negaría su pedido, pero su aceptación hizo que ella se sintiera ligera, un gran peso se le había levantado de los hombros, supo en ese momento que estaría bien.

"Ok, Sesshōmaru-sama, me gustaría, antes de marcharnos, buscar mis cosas de la aldea si le parece. No muero por encontrarme con Inuyasha, pero entre mis cosas están mis últimas posesiones, también los recuerdos de mi familia, me gustaría tenerlos si usted lo permitiera mi Lord". Pidióla Miko respetuosamente.

No quería ver a Inuyasha, pero necesitaba su mochila, en ella tenía sus anotaciones, también los libros que quedaron de su último viaje y lo más importante, tenía fotos de su familia.

"Jaken, ve a la aldea y busca las pertenencias de la Miko, intenta ser sigiloso y no pierdas tiempo". Instruyó el Dai a su vasallo.

Kagome estaba agradecida que este haya mandado a su vasallo ahorrándole el disgusto de encontrarse con el Hanyō, no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a sus amigos y tampoco quería ver a Inuyasha. Ella sabía que no era lo correcto a hacer, el no enfrentar sus problemas, pero por ahora no tenía otra opción, su decepción había sido muy grande.

Quería volver a empezar y lo lograría siguiendo al Dai Yōkai del Oeste.

Una vez tuviera sus cosas, dejaría una nota con Rin para que ella se la entregara a sus amigos, les informaría de su decisión de acompañar al Dai Yōkai.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que volvieron a escuchar al pequeño Yōkai, que no trataba de ser silencioso con el disgusto que le había proporcionado la tarea encomendada.

"¿Sesshōmaru-sama cree usted que podría dejar con Rin una nota a mis amigos informándoles de mi intención de acompañarlo? No me gustaría que se preocuparan, tampoco que intentarán seguirme" dirigió su pedido al Dai al mismo instante que Jaken, cargando apenas su mochila, se presentará en frente a su Amo.

"Aquí lo tiene Sesshōmaru-sama, he traído las cosas de la Miko, nadie me vio entrar tampoco salir del lugar" dijo el vasallo entre bocanada de aire depositando lo que parecía una pesada carga para el pequeño Yōkai a los pies del Dai, este sin mucho esfuerzo lo levanto y lo depositó en los brazos de Kagome, luego de asentirle con la cabeza.

Tomando como afirmativo su pedido, Kagome se apuró en tomar hoja y tinta para dejarle un pequeño mensaje a Sango y Miroku. No entraría en detalles, pero les haría saber que acompañaría al Daiyōkai de ahora en adelante. Tal vez, en otra oportunidad, podría escribirles contándole sus motivos, todo dependería del Señor del Oeste, ya que ella estaría bajo sus cuidados de ahora en más.

Terminada su pequeña nota, dobló el papel y se lo entregó al Daiyōkai.

Este, levantando un cejo por lo que creía ella extrañado por los diferentes utensilios de escritura que ella había empleado, entregó la nota a Jaken instruyéndolo que se lo diera a Rin para que ella le entregara a la exterminadora o al monje y volviera a prisa.

Sin más preámbulos, el pequeño Yōkai partió a realizar su cometido, dejando una vez más a la Miko y al Daiyōkai a sus cavilaciones.

"Sesshōmaru-sama, me gustaría agradecerle por la ayuda que me está prestando" dijo Kagome al estoico Dai.

"Que no te confunda Miko, este Sesshōmaru no lo hace por la grandeza de su corazón. Tienes conocimientos que puede ayudar a salvar mi raza, de otra manera no estarías en mi compañía". Dijo el frío Dai.

Kagome no se engañaba, sabía que de no ser por lo que sabía del futuro, el Dai Yōkai la hubiera dejado cerca del pozo sin volverse jamás. Pero ella aprovecharía la oportunidad que se le había presentado. Utilizaría sus conocimientos para ayudar al frío Dai y permanecería a su lado hasta que este le permitiera, ella aprendería a sobrevivir por su cuenta en esta Era. No volvería a depender de nadie.

"De todos modos Sesshōmaru-sama usted tiene mi gratitud, protección y promesa que si necesitara algún día mi poder, estos estarían a su disposición, siempre y cuando sea para una causa justa" sorprendió Kagome al Dai enfatizando la última parte.

"Niña tonta, como si este Sesshōmaru necesitará la protección de una insignificante humana" respondió el arrogante Dai.

'¡De todo lo que le dije, el solo tomo la parte que más le molesto!' pensó Kagome bufando indignada cruzando los brazos y girando la cabeza a un costado.

"¡Kagome, mi nombre es Ka-go-me! ¡No niña, no Miko, tampoco ningún otro despreciativo nombre que se le pueda ocurrir, solo Kagome! No es difícil, debería intentarlo" soltó Kagome su perorata. Se había cansado de los nombres que Inuyasha la había puesto durante los viajes de años anteriores, no quería volver a ser otra persona a no ser Kagome, ella dejaría claro al Dai que no toleraría ser tratada despectivamente.

En un instante el Dai la tenía del cuello, gruñendo y acercándola a los ojos que empezaban a mancharse de rojo, seguido dijo con furia "Que no se te olvide Miko con quién estás hablando, no toleraré tu falta de respeto no soy el Hanyō, _Soy un Lord_ , ¡tú por otro lado, no eres más que una humana abandonada por su pareja, sin familia, sin nadie a quien recurrir!" Dijo el Dai Yōkai depositándola sin mucha ceremonia nuevamente sobre el lomo de la bestia.

'Ahora la cagaste Kagome, dejaste que tu temperamento se hiciera presenta en menos de una hora en compañía del Dai, ¡bravo!' Se castigó Kagome fregando su cuello intentando despejar la sensación que había producido las garras del Daiyōkai.

Bajando la cabeza, aclarando la vos, intentando minimizar la presión que aún sentía en la garganta fregándola con la mano, Kagome intentó explicar al Dai "En el pasado, Inuyasha nunca me llamaba por mi nombre, yo siempre o era "la copia mas débil", o el "detector de fragmentos" o simplemente niña. Nada más quiero ser Kagome por una vez" dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Hn" fue todo lo que el Dai dijo luego de alejarse hacia el bosque con pasos firmes.

Apurándose en secar las lágrimas antes de que se le escaparan, Kagome no quería que el Dai Yōkai viera como la había lastimado sus palabras. Ella se lo había buscado, había olvidado que no trataba con su amigo el Hanyō y si con su hermano Yōkai mucho más peligroso y temperamental.

'Ojalá mi gran boca, no me haya metido en problemas' pensó Kagome, no quería perder la oportunidad sin haber siquiera empezado el viaje con el Dai. Suspiro con melancolía.

La bestia que había sido testigo silencioso del intercambio anterior, golpeó con suavidad la mano de la muchacha con su hocico, no sabía si había sido Ah o Un quien trataba de darle ánimos pero sonrío y rasco la crin de este.

Ahora que se encontraba sola, se dio cuenta de su pie lastimado, este le latía de dolor, 'Oh, debo conseguir algo frio para bajar la hinchazón' pensó Kagome.

"Ah-Un puedes llevarme al arroyo que esta por aquí cerca por favor" pidió Kagome a la bestia, a lo que esta respondió mirando a la parte del bosque donde el Dai había desaparecido.

Suspirando dijo "Entiendo… no quieres alejarte de tu amo" se contento Kagome con levantar su pie de la mejor manera que pudo, probablemente no tendría otra opción más que esperar hasta que se detuvieran por la noche, y tal vez ahí podría atender su pie lastimado.

Un rato después vio al pequeño Yōkai acercarse donde ella estaba con el báculo que siempre llevaba consigo.

"¿Por qué una humana estaría en compañía de mi Amo, el Gran Sesshōmaru-sama? ¿No deberías estar siguiendo al Hanyō como siempre lo hacías niñata?" dijo maliciosamente el pequeño Yōkai con aspecto de rana o ¿sería sapo?.

"¡En serio! ¡¿Cuál es el problema de ustedes Yōkai, que no pueden utilizar el nombre de las personas con quien hablan?! ¡Ka-go-me, mi nombre es Kagome, que no se te olvide!" dijo la Miko indignada por segunda vez, 'Que difícil es conseguir un poco de respeto por aquí' pensó cruzando los brazos y soplando por la boca.

Cuando el Sapo Yōkai o ¿Rana? Se preparaba para continuar con su perorata, fue atinado por un proyectil que venía desde el bosque, haciendo que cayera inconsciente.

"Ven" escucho al Dai Yōkai decir, había aparecido como por arte de magia frente a la bestia, quien empezó a seguirlo ni bien había escuchado el comando de su Amo.

Kagome miro con humor al pequeño Yōkai que había quedado atrás tendido en el bosque inconsciente. Luego mirando al cielo, pensó en las posibilidades que le esperaban, en el futuro que se forjaría con la ayuda del silencioso Inu Yōkai que caminaba con pasos elegantes frente a la bestia.

 _Fin del Flashback._

Ahora cumpliría aquella promesa, ayudaría una vez más al Dai, admitiendo el o no ella había ayudado más de una vez siendo la clave para que los Yōkai continuaran existiendo.

No habían llegado todavía a la Era que su familia pertenecía pero se dirigían allí y lo mejor habían logrado salvar a los Yōkai de la extinción. Para su sorpresa, Kagome había dejado de envejecer después de un tiempo, recordaba a Kaguya decirle de su inmunidad sobre el tiempo, podía ser ese el motivo no sabía en realidad.

El tiempo que había pasado en compañía del Señor del Oeste había sido fundamental para su crecimiento tanto espiritual como físico. Había aprendido a controlar sus poderes y a utilizarlos para aumentar su fuerza física y mejorar sus sentidos. No era una humana ordinaria, había sobrepasado a los mejores guerreros del Ejercito del Oeste, ganándose el respeto de los Yōkai del Oeste, pero principalmente, el respeto y confianza del Lord.

Luego de asegurar la supervivencia de los Yōkai en Japón, llegando a acuerdos con el Emperador japonés y luego desenvolviendo encantamientos y amuletos que podían esconder los rasgos mas característicos de los Yōkai haciendo que estos pudieran pasar desapercibidos a los ojos de los humanos. Había sido una ardua tarea convencer a los demás Yōka,i principalmente a los Señores Cardinales de que debían permanecer ocultos, ganar nuevas identidades dentro del creciente mundo humano, pero nadie podía negar la veracidad de las palabras de Kagome luego de que ella contara como en su tiempo no existían Yōkai, Kagome era conocida y respetada entre los Yōkai, todos conocían a la Shikon no Miko, la mujer que había derrotado al Hanyō oscuro y destruido la perla maldita.

El Señor del Oeste había querido conocer otras culturas, saber de las demás poblaciones de Yōkai esparcidas por el mundo, luego de garantizar que sus tierras estarían bien cuidadas había exigido a la Miko que lo acompañara en su viaje.

Kagome había aceptado sin mucho problema acompañar al Dai, había pasado cincuenta años de la muerte de sus amigos, Sango y Miroku, tristemente había visto a sus amigos envejecer, aumentar el número de su progenie y más tarde perecer, estos habían vivido una larga y fructífera vida; luego más tarde había visto a los hijos de estos pasar por el mismo proceso, no tenía mucho lazos en esas tierras, el único que aun quedaba de sus amigos era Shippo, para su gran sorpresa el pequeño Kitsune había seguido a su figura materna luego de enterarse de los sucesos que la habían llevado a abandonar la aldea. Había permanecido a su lado durante su entrenamiento en las tierras del Oeste; y ahora era uno de los soldados más prometedores del ejército.

Rin y Kohaku habían formado familia, no había sido una sorpresa para la Miko enterarse de la unión de estos ya que Rin siempre había estado muy pendiente de las visitas del joven exterminador durante el tiempo que Kagome había pasado en la aldea, así que no la sorprendió recibir la invitación para la boda de sus jóvenes amigos, no como al Lord o a su vasallo que pensaban que la joven Rin permanecería soltera por toda su vida, esto sin duda había sido motivo de humor para la Miko. Ellos también habían tenido una larga y tranquila vida, tuvieron varios hijos de los que estaban muy orgullosos, la protección de la aldea de Edo había sido fortificada con dos familias de exterminadores en ella, haciendo que prosperara más que otras aldeas aledañas.

Del que no sabía nada había sido de Inuyasha, luego de salir de la aldea y acompañar a Sesshōmaru al Palacio de la Luna, había perdido contacto con el Hanyō, este había desaparecido de la aldea y ni Miroku y Sango tampoco Kohaku y Rin habían vuelto a verlo.

Luego de asegurarse que Shippo estaría bien cuidado mientras permanecía en el Palacio de Luna, Kagome y Sesshōmaru emprendieron el viaje, empezando por el continente asiático, luego habían pasado a Europa. Durante su viaje por el continente asiático habían conocido a una gran cantidad de Yōkai de diferentes razas.

Había sido una inspiración encontrar ciudades donde los Yōkai convivían con los humanos de forma pacífica, pero la gran mayoría de las ciudades que habían visitados la sociedad Yōkai existía separada de la de los humanos, habían optado por permanecer en las sombras transformándose en mitos y nada más

Después de haber viajado por más de sesenta años, su viaje había dado un giro inesperado, luego de haber permanecido junto al Dai Yōkai por casi ciento cincuenta años, la relación de la Miko del futuro y el estoico Señor del Oeste había cambiado pasando por una leve tolerancia, a camaradería, llegando a formar una buena amistad. Si, Kagome podía sentir que el Dai, aunque no lo dijera en palabras, la consideraba más que una aliada, una amiga.

Nunca antes habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos como en estos últimos años, conocer culturas más tolerantes a la unión entre su especie había cambiado al taciturno Señor del Oeste, lo habían hecho más tolerante a la raza humana y por ende hacia ella.

No pasaban más de tres o cuatro años en cada ciudad, pero el tiempo era suficiente para que el Dai aprendiera el idioma y las costumbres de los clanes que conocía, había forjado aliados importantes también enemigos formidables, pero ninguno de ellos poseía el poder para oponerse al Dai Yōkai, mucho menos para hacerle frente en una pelea.

Visitaban las ciudades más conocidas, Kagome apuntaba cuales serian interesantes para el Dai. El trato a la Miko por parte de los demás Yōkai había sido bastante diferente dependiendo de la ciudad que visitaban. En las ciudades que sabían de la naturaleza de su poder, ciudades que se encontraban cercanos a su país de origen, respetaban e incluso temían a la Miko, pero en el interior de Asia donde los poderes espirituales eran escasos y prácticamente inexistentes la ignoraban tratándola como sirvienta del Dai o aun peor como una cortesana haciendo que la sangre Miko hirviera de ira. Sesshōmaru no hacía caso a los comentarios que circulaban sobre su relación con la Miko, haciendo que esta lo ignorara por días. Pero en general el convivio con los diferentes Yōkai era bastante tolerable. No pasaban mucho tiempo donde la Miko no era aceptada, el Dai Yōkai era bastante quisquilloso tratándose de los lugares donde permanecían, y muchas veces si la compañía no lo agradaba acortaban su estancia.

El Señor del Oeste era bienvenido en todas las ciudades en la que visitaba, era imposible no sentir su abrumadora aura o su inmenso poder, cosa que todos los demás nobles codiciaban. Eran realizados bailes en su honor donde los padres exhibían a sus hijas con la esperanza de ganar el favor del Dai Yōkai, pero este no daba mucha importancia a ninguna de las hermosas doncellas a las que era presentado. El Señor del Oeste no llevaba una vida célibe pero tampoco permanecía mucho tiempo en la compañía de la misma mujer o hembra como había escuchado la Miko se referían a los Yōkai de sexo femenino.

Pero eso no había cambiado en Hungría. Luego de pasar por los mismos protocolos que en las otras ciudades, una vez más un banquete había sido ofrecido en honor al Dai Yōkai en la ciudad capital del país húngaro Bratislava.

Los actuales reyes del país tenían una parentela directa con los nobles de la casa Yōkai, estos eran descendientes del Rey Segismundo quien había construido el castillo de Bratislava morada de la nobleza de Hungría.

Habían sido invitados a conocer al rey actual, Carlos III, pero el arrogante Dai Yōkai no quería contacto con los humanos y mucho menos con el gobernante de estos, había declinado el honor de conocerlo.

Al banquete habían asistido la gama nata de los Yōkai de Hungría. Una vez más la Miko vio el despliegue de hermosas doncellas intentando ganarse la atención del Señor del Oeste, él como siempre pasaba impasible ante el acoso de las hermosas hembras.

A Kagome no le gustaban las charlas que normalmente se desarrollaban durante los banquetes. Como ella era mujer solo podía observar al Dai entre los nobles y caballeros, mientras ella debía soportar los ataques de las mujeres interesadas en saber de la relación que tenían ella y el Dai Yōkai.

Esa noche había sentido una presencia muy inusual, no era como el Yōki de los Yōkai pero tampoco era algo que había sentido antes, estaba segura.

La sensación hacia que se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca, debía avisar a Sesshōmaru de su premonición, lo que sea que pasaría esa noche no sería bueno y sus poderes la tenían al borde, ojala el Lord estuviera de acuerdo en retirarse antes del baile porque Kagome estaba segura que nada bueno pasaría esa noche.

Lo había encontrado en la presencia de una hermosa mujer, jamás había visto al Dai Yōkai bailar en ninguno de los bailes a los que había asistido, pero esa noche guiaba a la hermosa mujer por el salón al compas del vals que la orquesta ejecutaba.

Kagome no sabía que el Dai pudiera bailar siquiera pero lo hacía con tanta gracia que pareciera que lo había hecho varias veces antes.

La Miko miro con envidia y admiración a la pareja, no sabía hasta ese momento que ella anhelaba ser esa mujer especial capaz de hacer al Dai Yōkai hacer cosas inesperadas. Habían pasado demasiado tiempo en la compañía del otro. Ella creía que había protegido su corazón de los encantos del Dai pero no había sido así.

Sentía el corazón apretado viendo a la mujer bailar con Sesshōmaru, los comentarios de las mujeres que habían sido su escolta hasta ese momento no le agradaban para nada. Aparentemente, la mujer era una condesa; la Condesa Anna Nádasdy, una hermosa mujer de cabellos dorados, de piel blanca como la porcelana, vestía un hermoso vestido azul que resaltaba su silueta hermosamente. La extraña energía que había sentido anteriormente provenía en gran parte de la mujer. No era un Yōkai de eso estaba segura, pero tampoco sabía de quien o que se trataba.

Kagome espero al borde de la pista de baile observando el comportamiento del Dai con la mujer, por alguna razón la energía de este parecía algo diferente pero la Miko no podía identificar de que se trataba, esperaría a que terminaran su baile para averiguar qué pasaba.

Luego de que la pareja bailara dos piezas más se dirigieron hasta donde se encontraba la Miko, el Dai como de costumbre introdujo a ambas mujeres. La Miko intentando averiguar de qué se trataba la extraña energía que provenía de la mujer, probo con su aura extendiéndola en dirección de esta, pero el Dai para su sorpresa la repelió, diciéndola que no insultara a la Condesa tomándose libertades que no le correspondían.

La reacción y las palabras del Dai habían sorprendido a la Miko, ya que este había dejado de tratarla de esa manera hacía varios años, no pensó volver a presenciar al frio y estoico Señor del Oeste, habían llegado a un punto en que ella podía considerarlo un amigo. Kagome era consciente que sus sentimientos jamás serian correspondidos por el Dai, sentimientos que hasta hoy no sabía que poseía.

"Así que tu eres la mujer que ha acompañado a Sesshōmaru-sama, que interesante" dijo con desdén la condesa mirando a la Miko de pies a cabeza, luego poniéndose de puntillas hablo al Dai al oído haciendo que este sonriera maliciosamente.

"Puedes retirarte a tus aposentos Miko, no serás necesaria esta noche" dijo el Dai fríamente dando a entender que ella lo servía durante las noches. Esto hizo que la sangre le hirviera a Kagome, haciendo que perdiera ligeramente el control sobre sus poderes golpeando a la Condesa con ellos.

Jamás pensó la condesa que podría ser atacada de esa manera por una humana, no sabía ella que estos poseían poderes de este tipo de poder.

Avergonzada, Kagome emprendió retirada sin girarse atrás, pues si lo hubiera hecho seguro vería como los ojos del Dai Yōkai que hasta ese momento parecían más apagados recuperaron su brillo característico, la Condesa luego de percibir esto se dispuso a alejarlo del salón guiándolo de la mano a la salida.

Luego de haber pasado una noche no muy tranquila, Kagome se sentía terrible por haber atacado a la Condesa y también por no haberla borrado de la existencia, se sentía en conflicto con sus sentimientos hacia la mujer.

Al día siguiente había buscado al Dai para disculparse con la mujer, pero no logro dar con ninguno de los dos. Uno de los nobles con lo que había congeniado bastante bien en esa ciudad, le había explicado que probablemente el Dai no volvería a aparecer hasta tarde en la noche ya que la Condesa era conocida por sus hábitos nocturnos.

La Miko había esperado el regreso de Sesshōmaru pero ni ese día ni el siguiente tuvo noticias del Dai. Empezó a sospechar de la conducta de este, sabía ella que él jamás permanecería más de un día sin darle noticias de su paradero o si había decidido permanecer con la mujer, tenia esperanza que los años que habían compartido como compañeros de viaje habían sido suficientes para ganarse su respeto.

Paso una semana luego dos; las semanas se convirtieron en meses y aun el Dai no daba señal de aparecer. La Miko empezó a desesperarse luego de escuchar rumores de que la Condesa era una sanguinaria asesina, no fue el titulo lo que la preocupo más bien los métodos que utilizaba para matar a sus víctimas; según los rumores, la Condesa era conocida por asesinar doncellas y bañarse en su sangre para preservar su belleza.

Esta había sido la pieza del acertijo que necesitaba Kagome, había recordado donde había escuchado una historia similar. Sota, su hermano, era fascinado por todo lo relacionado a vampiros; él le había relatado sobre una mujer, una de sangre real que había vivido en el siglo XIV, que se decían era una vampira dado a su hábito de matar doncellas vírgenes para bañarse en su sangre y así mantener su juventud. El estaba seguro que la condesa era una vampira que consumía la sangre de esas mujeres si el relato tenía algo de veracidad; lo que había ganado la atención de la Miko había sido que tanto el famoso vampiro, Conde Dracula y la tal Condesa Sangrienta, no recordaba el nombre de la mujer algo con "B" había dicho Sota, eran prácticamente vecinos, o sea esos relatos sobre vampiros famosos habían sido originados en Hungría, uno en Transilvania y el otro no recordaba el nombre de la ciudad pero estaba segura que pertenecía a ese país.

Kagome quería golpearse la cabeza contra algo en ese momento, porque habían venido a este país, se arrepentía de haber sugerido visitarlo. Pero recordaba que Hungría poseía hermosas ciudades que podían gustar al Dai, ahora este se encontraba desaparecido y ella no sabía por dónde empezar a buscarlo.

Pero de algo estaba segura, la mujer que había secuestrado a Sesshōmaru, por que él había sido secuestrado, de ninguna manera hubiera dejado sus más valiosas posesiones de no ser así. La Miko había encontrado a Tenseiga y Bakusaiga en los aposentos del Dai Yōkai, jamás dejaría sus espadas si pensaba permanecer con la mujer, ella estaba segura que donde quiera que este se encontrara lo mantenían en contra de su voluntad.

Kagome estaba determinada a encontrarlo y liberarlo o por lo menos darle una buena golpiza por haberla preocupado. Lo encontraría costara lo que costara, la Miko estaba determinada a utilizar todos los recursos que disponía para hacerlo.

Así fue como se puso a la caza de vampiros, mataría a todos los que se le interpusieran en su camino, hasta conseguir al Dai y a la mujer no descansaría.

Los nobles que los habían hospedado luego de enterarse que el Dai había salido de la fiesta acompañado de la condesa lo había dado por muerto, aparentemente la mujer era conocida en el circulo de los Yōkai. Hombres y Yōkai que caían por sus encantos eran encontrados muertos o se convertían en vampiros. No podría emparejarlo con sus hijas entonces había perdido el interés para ellos.

Ciudad tras ciudad, la Miko busco al Dai Yōkai sin existo. Se guiaba por los rumores que escuchaba sobre asesinatos de mujeres en las ciudades. Encontró a varios nidos de vampiros, en ninguno se encontraba el Dai o la Condesa, ninguna de esas criaturas estaba dispuesta a delatar el paradero de la vampira, a todos daba el mismo fin, purificados de existencia.

La Miko era implacable con los chupa sangres, exterminaba sin compasión a esas criaturas. Por tres años había buscado sin descanso al Señor del Oeste, temía que este había sido transformado en una criatura de la noche como la Condesa y su sequito. Sabía que si el Dai había sido transformado no dudaría en exterminarlo como había hecho con los otros chupasangres pero tenía esperanza que Sesshōmaru haya resistido de alguna manera la maldición de la Condesa, el era muy poderoso y más que eso orgulloso para controlado por otro individuo.

Había encontrado una nueva pista, extrañamente había sido en la ciudad de Transilvania, conocida por sus historias de vampiros, no era la primera vez que había estado en esa ciudad, esta era la cuarta vez en tres años que había visitado el lugar buscando pistas o vampiros a los que podía interrogar pero nunca había tenido suerte, pero parecía que eso estaba por cambiar.

Varias mujeres de diferentes edades y posiciones sociales habían estado desapareciendo, coincidencia o no la Miko estaba preparada para encontrar al sospechoso perpetrador. Había agudizado sus sentidos durante el tiempo que paso buscando a Sesshōmaru, podía identificar a los vampiros y sus nidos por su aura y olor. Esto suponía una gran ventaja para la Miko en el momento de rastrear a los chupasangres, siempre y cuando se mantuvieran dentro de la ciudad, en ocasiones había perdido el rastro de uno u otro vampiro pero de la mayoría de las veces no.

Siguiendo el rastro del vampiro, ocultando su aura y olor, había llegado a las ruinas de lo que parecía haber sido un castillo. Podía sentir al chupasangre cerca en algún lugar entre el bosque y la estructura, siguió caminando sigilosamente hasta donde podía sentir el olor y poder de la criatura con mayor intensidad; llegando a lo que parecía haber sido una habitación se encontró con una hombre prendido del cuello de una mujer no mayor de treinta años.

Al percatarse de la presencia de la Miko, el hombre soltó a la mujer sin mucha ceremonia, había succionado su vida, luego se lanzo hacia ella con sus garras en alto.

La Miko levanto las manos envolviéndose en una fuerte barrera espiritual haciendo que el vampiro sea arrojado por la pared una vez en contacto con ella.

No perdiendo tiempo, la Miko se acerco al vampiro que parecía desorientado a causa del golpe, cargando con un poco de su poder espiritual a una pequeña daga que siempre llevaba con ella clavo a la criatura en el pecho aprisionándolo con un hechizo muy similar al que había usado Kikyo con Inuyasha cuando lo había aprisionado al árbol Sagrado, pero a diferencia de ese, este inmovilizaba solo el cuerpo del sujeto, haciendo posible que pudiera ser interrogado

El vampiro no perdió tiempo intentando atacar a la Miko, pero todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano ya que se encontraba preso a la pared.

"¡Suéltame perra!" Rugió el hombre intentando moverse pero no hacía más que estirar el cuello chasqueando los dientes en dirección a la Miko.

"¡Cuida tu lengua chupasangre! No me hagas perder la paciencia y termine purificándote" Dijo la Miko achicando los ojos "Ahora así es cómo haremos las cosas, tengo preguntas y quiero respuestas. Dependiendo de lo que me digas puedo dejarte vivir o no, la decisión es tuya" continuó ella.

"¡Ya sé quién eres!" Dijo el vampiro sonriendo maliciosamente "Eres la mujer que acompañaba al Yōkai de platinado" luego soltando una carcajada continuó con sarcasmo "supongo que aún no lo has encontrado".

Kagome estaba sorprendida y entusiasmada, era la primera vez que encontraba a alguien que sabía algo de Sesshōmaru, todos los otros no habían siquiera mencionado que conocían al Inu, este había empezado hablar por su cuenta, enmascaró sus emociones pues no quería que el vampiro se diera cuenta de su entusiasmo.

"Así es" empezó ella "¿supongo que tú sabes dónde puedo encontrarlo?" Dijo sin preámbulos, no sabía a qué jugaba la criatura.

"Tal vez sepa dónde puedas encontrar al Yōkai, ¿pero que ganaría con decírtelo?" Pregunto el vampiro sonriendo pasando la lengua por los colmillos.

"¿Tu vida no vale lo suficiente vampiro?" Pregunto la Miko con disgusto, no le gustaba como la miraba en ese momento el chupa sangre.

"Pues verás, no creo que me dejes vivir. Yo se que fuiste tu quien ha estado aniquilando los nidos, mi señora estuvo muy molesta luego de enterarse que una mujer había sido vista saliendo de los lugares luego de aniquilar a toda la camada" dijo el vampiro con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Hn... no niego haber destruido los nidos, pero a todos ellos les ofrecí el mismo trato que te estoy ofreciendo, ninguno de ellos tenía nada interesante que decir" dijo con una sonrisa ladeada la Miko "Tal vez tú seas diferente" termino ella.

"Tal vez..." dijo el vampiro serio perdiendo todo humor en la mirada.

"¿Me dejaras vivir si te digo donde puedes encontrar a tu Yōkai?" Pregunto el vampiro.

Kagome quiso corregirlo luego de escucharlo decir que era su Yōkai, el no le pertenecía pero no lo haría necesitaba información y aparentemente este vampiro sería quien se la daría.

"Así es, siempre y cuando lo que me digas sea de valor, te dejaré vivir" respondió la Miko.

"Tenemos un trato entonces" dijo el vampiro luego continuó "el Yōkai se encuentra en el castillo de mi señora, ella lo tiene muy cerca suyo" dijo el vampiro.

"Ya he visitado el castillo de la Condesa Nádasdy y ninguno de ellos se encontraba ahí, no creo que tu información sea útil" dijo la Miko con severidad.

Sonriendo el vampiro retruco el vampiro "Pero ahí es donde has fallado mujer, ¡Has buscado a tu Yōkai en el castillo equivocado!"

"¿A qué te refieres con que me equivoqué? El castillo era el de la condesa, todos en la ciudad me aseguraron que esa era su morada" dijo la Miko cruzando los brazos.

"No digo que no sea el castillo de la condesa de Nadasdy el que visitaste pero no es ese el castillo en el que tiene aprisionado a tu Yōkai" dijo el vampiro luego borrando su sonrisa continuó "el castillo que busca pertenece a Isabel Báthory, la Condesa Báthory de Ecsed".

"¿Y quién es ella, otra vampiresa a quien tendré que matar?" Pregunto la Miko.

Sonriendo maliciosamente el vampiro contesto "La Condesa Nádasdy y la Condesa Báthory son la misma persona, matas a una y mataras a la otra" terminó con humor.

"¿Y dónde puedo encontrarla?" Pregunto la Miko sospechosamente, no sabía si lo que acaba de escuchar fuera cierto. Había escuchado hablar de la Condesa Báthory, así se llamaba la mujer del relato de su hermano que había asesinado a tantas mujeres en el siglo XIV, pero Sota le había dicho que los pobladores de la ciudad la habían matado; pero lo que el vampiro había dicho tenía sentido, tal vez la mujer forjó su muerte y adoptó otro nombre para continuar haciendo sus fechorías.

"No muy lejos de aquí, a unas cuantas millas queda el Castillo de la familia Báthory, en la aldea de Čachtice. Si viajas a caballo, llegarías para mañana al atardecer, pero te convendría llegar de día por obvias razones" terminó el vampiro con una sonrisa en la se podía apreciar sus afilados dientes haciendo que la Miko suprimiera un escalofrío.

"¿Por qué me has contado esto?" Pregunto la Miko.

"Yo valoró mi vida" dijo con severidad el vampiro.

"Puede que sea cierto" empezó la Miko luego continuando dijo "pero ningún otro vampiro ni vampiresa dieron información como la que tú me estás dando, ¿Cuál es tu razón para traicionarlos, traicionar a tu señora?" Pregunto la Miko.

"¡Yo he sido traicionado primero! Isabel ha sido mía por tres siglos, hasta que vio al Yōkai en el baile. En ese instante se obsesionó con él dejándome de lado. Había olvidado nuestra larga relación, todo por un Yōkai" dijo el vampiro entre dientes suprimiendo su ira luego continuó "Pensé que sería nada mas que un capricho y luego de saciar su sed con la sangre del Yōkai volvería a mis brazos, pero no fue así ¡No lo ha dejado en ningún momento! ¡Nadie excepto el Yōkai de pelo plateado existe para ella!" Grito el vampiro con los ojos inyectados en rojo.

'El despecho es un arma peligrosa' pensó Kagome, los celos habían hecho que el vampiro hablara, no tenía dudas de que lo que había escuchado fuera cierto, por fin había encontrado a Sesshōmaru, luego de tres años había encontrado por fin una pista de su ubicación, pero quería asegurarse con que estaría lidiando una vez llegada la hora de rescatarlo, ¿sería este un chupa sangre como el que tenía frente suyo?.

"¿Qué hay del Yōkai, ha sido convertido también?" Pregunto con aprehensión la Miko.

El vampiro la miro fijo por unos segundos, haciendo que ella lo viera por primera vez, el hombre tenía los cabellos negros que le llegaban hasta los hombros, los ojos de color verde bosque parecían cambiar de la gama de verde continuamente enmarcados por una poblada ceja, tenía la quijada cuadrada, completaba su fisionomía una boca ligeramente alargada con filosos colmillos y una nariz achatada que le daba un aire de un hombre rudo, no era desagradable a la vista pero no llegaba a los pies de la belleza del Señor del Oeste, entendía la obsesión de la Condesa.

Como leyendo el pensamiento de la Miko, el vampiro bufo respondiendo "Es lo que tiene obsesionada a la Condesa" dijo el vampiro luego con una sonrisa maliciosa "ella no ha conseguido transformarlo. Aparentemente el Yōkai tiene _mala sangre_ ; al beber la sangre de la condesa queda a su merced pero el efecto es temporal, un brujo explicó que debido a la toxina que el Yōkai posee en su venas la sangre de la Condesa pierde sus efectos, no puede ser convertido, ya que debe beber de la sangre del vampiro para poder transformarse. Además, el efecto que produce la sangre de la condesa en el Yōkai ha perdido su poder haciendo que ella necesite mantenerlo encadenado todo el tiempo ya que podía escaparse en cualquier momento"

"Hn..." dijo Miko quien empezó a caminar hacia la salida. Tenía la información que necesitaba, ahora debía preparar una estrategia para rescatar al Dai Yōkai, probablemente usaría la de Inuyasha, correría al rescate y mataría a los que se interpusieran en su camino, pero antes necesitaría un caballo pensó la Miko apretando la empuñadura de una de las espadas que tenía en la cintura, está pulso en aprobación. 'Por fin te he encontrado Sesshōmaru' pensó la Miko con lágrimas en los ojos.

No lloraría, no hasta que estuviera segura de tenerlo frente suyo sano y a salvo. En eso escucho al vampiro gritarle "¡Ei! ¿Qué hay de nuestro trato?" Pregunto, aún se encontraba fijo a la pared en la que había sido arrojado.

"Como dije, no te mataré" contesto la Miko mirando sobre los hombros al vampiro.

"¿Entonces por qué no me liberas?" Pregunto el vampiro desesperado.

"No dije que lo haría, nada más dije que te dejaría vivir" dijo la Miko con una sonrisa ladeada.

Gritando de furia el vampiro empezó a retorcerse intentando liberarse "¡Mentirosa! ¡Me has engañado, teníamos un trato!" Escucho la Miko al vampiro gritar mientras se alejaba de las ruinas, poniéndose la capucha de la capa que llevaba amarrada al cuello empezó a caminar de regreso a la ciudad, tenía cosas que hacer antes del amanecer, con pasos seguros se dirigió a lo que esperaba fuera su ultima excursión en estas tierras malditas. Mataría a la Condesa Sangrienta y rescataría a Sesshōmaru.

Y aquí se encontraba frente a la entrada del Castillo de Čachtice, el lugar habrá tenido mejores días, ahora parecía la morada de criaturas oscuras '¡Oh, pero si eso mismo!' pensó Kagome con disgusto.

Se detuvo a unos metros para observar quien o que había venido a recibirla, la adrenalina pulsaba en sus venas dejando todos sus sentidos alertas, ahora empezaría la verdadera prueba, había llegado al final de su búsqueda. Kagome sonrió peligrosamente. Después de tres años sin descanso había encontrado a Sesshōmaru, y ahora cumpliría su promesa, lo liberaría.

Las puertas se abrieron quejumbrosamente por el desuso, no vio a nadie pero podía sentir la presencia de las criaturas, eran muchas, más de las que había encontrado en los nidos anteriores, sonriendo Kagome apretó con más fuerza la empuñadura de su espada y tomando una bocanada de aire se dispuso a aceptar la clara invitación, entraría al Castillo.

Con pasos seguros atravesó las pesadas puertas haciendo que esta se cerrara aprisionándola. Ajustando su visión a la oscuridad, vio que la enorme recamara en la que se encontraba se encontraba completamente vacía, la piedras de las que estaban hechas las paredes parecían bañadas en sangre, sin duda sangre de todas las víctimas de la Condesa y su sequito.

"Volvemos a vernos pequeña Miko, ¿a qué debo tu visita?" escucho la vos de la Condesa retumbar en el salón.

"¡He venido por Sesshōmaru!" dijo la Miko elevando la vos.

"¿Pero por qué vendrías por él, no fue obvio su rechazo? El ha elegido permanecer a mi lado, no entiendo porque te empeñas en entrometerte muchacha, Sesshōmaru esta pasadito de edad para decidir lo que quiere ¿no lo crees?" escucho la vos de la Condesa en un tono zalamero.

"Puede que tengas razón, pero no creo que él esté aquí por voluntad" dijo a Miko.

"¿Por que otra razón estaría si no fuera por voluntad Sesshōmaru conmigo, Miko?" pregunto la Condesa apareciendo en lo alto de las escaleras del brazo del mismísimo Dai Yōkai haciendo que el corazón de Kagome acelerara su paso "Puedes preguntárselo tu misma si así lo deseas" dijo la Condensa sonriendo con malicia.

Mirando al Dai Yōkai intentado percibir si se trataba del mismo o de una ilusión, probó extendiendo su aura en dirección a este, quien parecía a simple vista no inmutarse por la presencia de la Miko pero luego de sentir su energía levanto la mirada y ladeó la cabeza ajustando los ojos que parecían apagados no como ella recordaba. La condesa se apuró en ponerse frente al Dai tapando la visión de este para descontento de la Miko.

"¿Por qué persistes en una cruzada que no hará más que traerte dolor muchacha? Vuelve a tu país de origen y olvida que una vez conociste a mi Sesshōmaru" dijo la Condesa poniéndose a un lado del Dai Yōkai posando una mano posesivamente sobre su pecho.

"Te equivocas Isabel, el no es tuyo y jamás lo será" dijo la Miko percibiendo la sorpresa de la vampiresa luego de haber usado su nombre real "Así es, sé cómo te llamas, Isabel Báthory de Ecsed , esposa de Francisco Nádasdy, más conocida como la Condesa Sangrienta. Me pareció brillante de tu parte adoptar el nombre de tu hija para forjarte una nueva identidad" dijo la Miko con una sonrisa ladeada "Terminemos con esto, Sesshōmaru vendrá conmigo y tú pagarás por haberlo aprisionado, yo me encargaré de entregarle tu cabeza al final de esta noche" dijo la Miko saltando en dirección a las escaleras.

En su intento fue sorprendida por una veintena de hombres y mujeres con diferentes atuendos, que apuntaban sus afiladas garras y dientes a la Miko.

"¡Desháganse de ella!" comando la condesa alejándose hacia el interior del castillo llevando a Sesshōmaru con ella.

Tomando la pequeña daga que siempre llevaba con ella en una mano y en la otra asegurando a Tenseiga, Kagome sonrió retando a las bestias que la rodeaban "¿Empecemos señores?" y ataco, sorprendiendo a las criaturas con su velocidad, no esperaban que una humana pudiera moverse así, sin duda no se trataba de una ordinaria mujer como habían pensado; en menos de minutos aniquilo a todos los que habían cerrado su paso a las escaleras, había estado aguardado por años poder poner sus manos en la Condesa y un puñado de chupasangres no se interpondrían en su camino; sin perder tiempo subió los escalones saltándose los peldaños con el afán de llegar antes que la Condesa volviera a escapar con Sesshōmaru.

Cargando a Tenseiga de energía espiritual ataco a los vampiros que se le aparecían de la sombra intentado ganar tiempo para su señora, los purifico al toque de la espada, ninguno de ellos tuvo tiempo siquiera de gritar antes de perder la vida.

Apurándose, corrió por los pasillos siguiendo el aura del Dai Yōkai, la adrenalina le corría por las venas, necesitaba encontrar a Sesshōmaru y a la Condesa, no sabía si volvería a tener una siguiente oportunidad si estos escapaban.

Mas criaturas salían de las sombras atacando a la Miko pero ninguna de ellas podía resistirse su abrumador poder, a todas dio muerte con la ayuda de Tenseiga, la espada vibraba en sus manos con sed de venganza, estas criaturas habían aprisionado a su amo, prestaría su poder a la Miko para que esta pudiera liberarlo.

Llegando a la habitación donde sentía el aura del Dai Yōkai con más intensidad, busco en la recamara intentando ver a Sesshōmaru o a la Condesa, pero ninguno de ellos se encontraba ahí. ¿Cómo podía sentir la presencia del Dai y no verlo? No entendía, tal vez se encontraban ocultos tras algún hechizo pensó la Miko.

Probó con su energía buscando el aura de Sesshōmaru y sintió como el Dai respondía a su llamado. Estaban ahí en algún lugar pero Kagome no podía verlos.

Recordando las palabras del vampiro de las ruinas, Kagome volvió a probar con su aura, ahora sabia que buscar, concentrando su energía en la daga que llevaba en la mano lanzo en dirección a la ventana ubicada a la derecha de la alcoba gritando "¡Muéstrate bruja!".

Escucho primero un bulto cayendo al piso luego vio a una mujer de cabellos grises con la daga introducida en su abdomen tirada a los pies de la ventana, había usado el mismo hechizo que con el vampiro sellándola, no volvería a crear ilusiones.

Al caer la ilusión, la habitación de despejo como si un manto había estado cubriéndolo para luego ser levantado, vio que la alcoba no había cambiado mucho en su decoración, pero ahora podía ver a la Condesa de Bathory mirándola con descontento, sentada en un imponente sillón forrado con tela roja, tenia los brazos apoyados en los apoyabrazos.

Junto a ella vio a Sesshōmaru encadenado a la pared, pudo fijarse como el costado de sus ojos tenia teñidos de rojo, peleaba el control de la Condesa.

Percibiendo la mirada de la Miko la Condesa dijo con rabia "¡Muchacha impertinente, no sabes cuándo rendirte! Tendré que deshacerme personalmente de ti" y poniéndose de pie tomo una espada que se encontraba apoyada por el sillón, la Miko no se había percatado de su existencia hasta ese momento, no volvería a bajar la guardia, pensó Kagome tomando una estancia defensiva. Luego sonriendo a la condesa dijo "Ya te he dicho, no me iré sin Sesshōmaru" luego apuntando con su espada hacia el Dai continuo "No lo veo muy contento a tu lado Condesa ¿Tal vez tuvieron un desacuerdo?" dijo la Miko burlonamente.

"¡Eso no te incumbe muchacha! Sesshōmaru está donde debe estar, ¡a mi lado! No dejare que una niñata como tu se interponga en mi camino, te matare y luego me bañare con tu sangre" dijo la condesa con una sonrisa diabólica haciendo que se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca a Kagome, sabía que la mujer cumpliría con su amenaza haciendo que se le revolviera el estomago.

"Pues él ha estado a mi lado por mucho más tiempo, y lo ha hecho por su voluntad. Yo no recurrí a ningún hechizo para tenerlo junto a mí, fuimos compañeros por años, ¿qué derecho tienes tu de exigir que lo abandone? ¡Ninguno!" grito la Miko, no dejaría jamás al Dai en manos de la demente mujer.

En eso vio como el Dai abría y cerraba los puños, midiendo la fuerza de las cadenas que lo aprisionaban, luego jalo con fuerza intentando liberarse, la Condesase apuro en recuperar su control sobre este, diciendo con una vos monótona "Sesshōmaru, quédate donde estas…" mirándolo a los ojos, no podía ver que hacía al Dai, poniéndose de frente a él dando su espalda a la Miko.

Sin perder tiempo Kagome salto con la espada empuñada intentado clavar a la Condesa con ella, no era golpe sucio de su parte atacar por las espaldas a su adversario ya que dicho adversario había sido lo suficientemente estúpido o en el caso estúpida para bajar la guardia ante su enemigo, había aprendido temprano en su entrenamiento que debía aprovechar todas las oportunidades de victoria que se le presentaban, principalmente si el oponente poseía cualidades físicas que ella no.

Para sorpresa de la Miko, la Condesa repelió su ataque levantando su espada justo a tiempo de pararla. Tomando distancia de la mujer, Kagome reevaluó su ataque. No pensó que la vampiresa sería tan hábil con la espada como para contener su ataque, 'Definitivamente no debo bajar la guardia' pensó la Miko apretando la empuñadura de Tenseiga con más fuerza.

"¿Te he sorprendido Miko?" pregunto la Condesa con un dejo de humor, poniéndose de frente a la Miko continuo "Mi marido, que seguro estará pudriéndose en el infierno, se encargo personalmente de enseñarme usar la espada y cómo puedes ver no lo hago mal. Ahora borrare tu presencia de este planeta" dijo la condesa tomando la iniciativa al atacarla

Kagome no perdiendo tiempo, levanto su espada, parando la de la condesa quien por un instante acerco su rostro hacia la Miko mirándola fijo a los ojos. Los ojos de la mujer tomaban un brillo irreal, luego sintió como empezaba a nublarse sus pensamientos, apretó con más fuerza a Tenseiga quien con un pulso de energía la libero de lo que parecía el control mental de la vampiresa.

Con una sonrisa ladeada la Condesa poniendo distancia entre ellas dijo "Veo que tienes más trucos que una bruja, Miko. No cualquiera puede resistir mi control mental" dijo la perversa Condesa inclinando levemente la cabeza señalando al Dai Yōkai que había vuelto a permanecer quieto en la pared.

Bufando la Miko retruco "No creo que tu control sea muy efectivo a largo plazo, pero no importa porque yo liberare a Sesshōmaru antes que termine la noche" dijo con determinación la Miko y volvió a atacar, había terminado de hablar, no conseguiría nada con la vampiresa, necesitaba terminar la contienda, no quería que se le sumaran mas chupasangres en la pelea.

Con fuerza y velocidad Kagome ataco sin descanso a la Condesa, la otra defendía todos sus ataques, debía darle su merito a la mujer, no lo hacía mal pero no tenía la experiencia de Kagome y no contaba con Tenseiga de su lado. Así fue como cargando la espada con su energía espiritual, embistió con golpe seco utilizando toda su fuerza a la vampiresa rompiendo la hoja de la espada que esta empuñaba.

Había escuchado que Tenseiga era una espada que no cortaba, no podía utilizarse contra los mortales, pero había sido el as bajo la manga de Kagome durante el tiempo que cazo a los chupasangres, estos no eran criaturas vivas.

Despojándose de su espada rota la condesa empezó a atacar a la Miko con sus garras, era sumamente veloz y cada golpe con el que daba a la Miko la hacía retroceder, la Condesa intentando acorralarla en la pared.  
En algún momento de la pelea se habían trasladado hacia donde se encontraba el Dai Yōkai aprisionado. Este no levantaba la mirada hacia las mujeres, parecía haberse quedado dormido, Kagome no lograba ver los ojos del Dai.

No podía perder la concentración, la Condesa la atacaba con furia haciendo que sus bellos rasgos cambiaran dándole la apariencia de un monstruo en ese momento. Debía hacer algo para alejarla, empezaba a perder terreno, la vampiresa la arrinconaba y de continuar así Kagome se vería en un gran aprieto; tomando a Tenseiga con una mano cargó la otra con suficiente energía espiritual como para freír a la mujer, con un golpe de suerte lograría sorprenderla.  
Luego de parar las garras de la vampiresa una vez más con Tenseiga embistió con la otra mano lanzando su ataque al cuerpo de la vampiresa, pero por desgracia esta pudo esquivarlo por centímetros.  
Vio que la Condesa no salió del todo ilesa del ataque, su brazo izquierdo no era más que un pedazo de tela humeante, su ataque no había sido del todo fallido, escuchó el grito de dolor de la vampiresa que se alejó considerablemente de ella.  
Kagome se percató que se encontraba a unos pasos nada más del Dai Yōkai, quien parecía haber despertado con la conmoción pero no había recuperado el brillo característico en los ojos.  
"¡Desgraciada, pagaras por los que has hecho!" dijo la Condesa sujetando el pedazo de piel que colgaba de lo que había sido alguna su brazo ganándose la atención de la Miko una vez más.  
"¿Que harás ahora?" Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa ladeada "No te tengo miedo ¡Acércate, estoy esperando! ¡La próxima haré más que purificar tu brazo maldita!" Contesto Kagome.  
Con una sonrisa macabra la Condesa dijo "No seré yo quien acabará contigo Miko, dejare que tu querido Sesshōmaru se deshaga de ti, me canse de jugar" y con un movimiento de manos las cadenas que aprisionaban al Dai desaparecieron, Sesshōmaru permaneció parado con la cabeza baja esperando.  
"¡Sesshōmaru, mata a la Miko!" Dijo la Condesa sonriendo con crueldad.  
El Dai levantó la cabeza mirando primero a la vampiresa luego se giro hacia la Miko, que horrorizada vio como este desaparecía en un instante y luego en el siguiente lo tenía frente suyo clavándole sus garras en el abdomen.  
Kagome escupió sangre por la boca, por un instante había sido sorprendida, luego recuperándose golpeo con todas su fuera al Dai en él rostro con el puño cargado de energía espiritual haciendo que este fuera lanzado a la pared atravesándola.  
Había bajado la guardia y ahora sufriría las consecuencias, no pensó que Sesshōmaru la atacaría, la herida era grave y no tendría tiempo para sanarla, debía apresurarse y terminar la pelea antes que perdiera demasiada sangre.  
No podría utilizar a Tenseiga en la pelea, Sesshōmaru no estaba muerto, sus ataques no serían efectivos contra el Dai y tampoco quería purificarlo, debía encontrar una manera de detenerlo sin matarlo.  
En eso vio al Dai Yōkai levantarse; la Condesa había permanecido a un costado lamiendo su herida, probablemente no atacaría tan pronto, 'Debo darme prisa' pensó Kagome.  
"No hay nada que puedas hacer Miko, mientras mi sangre corra en sus venas él estará a mi merced y tú no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo, ¡morirás en manos del hombre que has venido a salvar!" dijo la Condesa dando una carcajada.  
'Sangre...' pensó la Miko. Sangre era lo que lo mantenía aprisionado a la vampiresa, tal vez no podía utilizar a Tenseiga para purificar la sangre de la Condesa pero se le había ocurrido un loco plan qué podía resultar.

Armándose de valor corrió en dirección al Dai Yōkai que empezaba a moverse también hacia ella, cargo sus piernas y brazos con energía espiritual para aumentar su fuerza y luego saltando hacia el Inu grito "¡Sesshōmaru!" Agarrándose de los hombros del Inu cruzando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, mordiéndose la lengua hasta que esta sangrara apretó sus labios a los del Dai Yōkai.  
Mordió con fuerza el labio del Dai haciendo que este abriera la boca, sin pensarlo Kagome introdujo su lengua ensangrentada en la cavidad bucal del Señor del Oeste.  
No era como Kagome se había imaginado su primer beso con el Dai Yōkai, por lo menos en su imaginación no había sido así de sangriento.  
Sintió como el Dai Yōkai empezó a succionar su lengua haciendo que la herida que se había hecho dejara de sangrar, bebió de su sangre con gusto y empezó a besarla con pasión, tomándola de las nalgas empezó a fregar el sexo de la Miko por su erección ganándose un gemido de placer de la muchacha. Habían perdido la noción del espacio y tiempo por unos instantes hasta que escucharon la vos de la Condesa diciendo.  
"¡¿Que mierda sucede aquí?! ¡¿Por qué no la has matado aún Sesshōmaru?!" Grito indignada la vampiresa que había visto con celos el despliegue acalorado beso.  
Sonrojándose Kagome apartó sus labios del Dai mirándolo a los ojos, estos por fin habían recuperado su brillo, incluso podía ver como el costado empezaba a teñirse de rojo, había peleado con su bestia por control de eso estaba segura, con una pequeña sonrisa el Dai presionando su frente a la de ella preguntó "¿Por qué tardaste tanto Kagome?" Presionando su erección una vez más al sexo de la Miko haciendo que esta gimiera nuevamente de placer.  
Mirándolo con pasión la Miko dijo "Perdóname Sesshōmaru" y besó una vez más sus labios poniendo todos sus sentimientos en el.  
Separándose de la Miko el Dai la miro a los ojos y dijo "Luego terminaremos esto" apretándola una última vez a su erección para dar énfasis a lo que se refería.  
"Cuento con eso" dijo la Miko con una sonrisa ladeada deslizándose de sus brazos y poniéndose de pie. Había olvidado su herida hasta ese instante, al pisar el suelo perdió el aire por el dolor. El Dai la tomó del brazo cuando vio que perdía el equilibrio, viendo la sangre en sus garras entendió que la herida había sido hecha por el "Perdóname Kagome" dijo el Dai sorprendiendo a la Miko mirándola con severidad "¿Por qué debo perdonarte? Esto" dijo apuntando a su abdomen ensangrentado "no es tu culpa, estabas siendo controlado por esa despreciable mujer" luego acariciando su rostro continuo "Estaré bien Sesshōmaru, necesito unos minutos para sanarme nada más" continuó sentándose al suelo, necesitaba cerrar su herida lo antes posible o se desangraría.  
"Descansa Miko, desde aquí yo me encargaré, tengo una cuenta que ajustar con esa mujer" dijo con desprecio el Dai Yōkai mirando en la dirección donde habían escuchado a la Condesa que aparentemente se había dado a la fuga.  
Kagome podía sentirla, aún se encontraba en el Castillo pero no sabía por cuánto tiempo.  
Tomando de la mano a Sesshōmaru le pregunto "Sessh, ¿estarás bien?" El Inu quedó mirándola por un tiempo luego dijo "No volveré a caer bajo su control, tu sangre se encargó de purificar la suya de mi cuerpo" respondió el Dai Yōkai y con una pequeña sonrisa continuó "Además, no volveré a aceptar bebidas de extraños" haciendo que la Miko le sonriera.  
"Ten, llévate tus espadas" dijo la Miko tomando a Tenseiga del piso y retirando a Bakusaiga de su cintura y con una sonrisa terminó "¡Diviértete!" ganándose una sonrisa afilada del Dai "Lo haré Miko…" sin perder tiempo salió cazar a la vampiresa. Había estado demasiado tiempo parado, un poco de ejercicio haría que recuperara su fuerza.  
El Señor del Oeste apuró su paso en la noche, debía exterminar a todas las criaturas pues tenía a una Miko que someter antes del amanecer. Había esperado demasiado tiempo por ella, doscientos años no eran nada para un Yōkai y mucho menos para alguien como él, pero tener a la mujer a quien amas a tu lado sin que esta notara tu interés había sido frustrante.

Había esperado que la Miko se percatara de sus sentimientos, pero la muchacha había sido rechazada por su bastardo medio hermano, haciendo que perdiera confianza en sí misma.

Había sugerido el viaje con la esperanza que la muchacha se percatara de su intención y empezara a verlo como una pareja, pero ella no se creía merecedora de su afecto, menospreciaba su valor como un posible interés romántico, pero él estaba determinado a cambiar eso; debía agradecer a la Condesa por su intervención, probablemente hubieran aun estado recorriendo estas extrañas tierras si no fuera por ella.  
Esta noche, tomaría a la Miko Kagome como pareja y juntos volverían a sus tierras. Había pasado varios años lejos de ella, quería volver ya era tiempo de empezar una familia.  
La idea de ver a su Miko preñada con sus cachorros hacía que se le calentara la sangre, apurando el paso, Sesshōmaru siguió el rastro hediondo de su presa. Sabia como agradecer apropiadamente a la Condesa, una malévola sonrisa se dibujo en su perfecto rostro.

 _Fin._

A/N: ¡Uf! Mi primer One-Shot, también mi primera historia Sessh-Kags :) agradezco a mi mama por el apoyo, a mi marido por el aguante, y noooo…. Jajaja

Ahora en serio, déjenme sus opiniones los autores de fics vivimos de los Reviews, ¡nos encantan! Los buenos Reviews no los malos, esos nos dejan tristes ;)

Algunos datos interesantes.

 _Erzsébet Báthory:_ La condesa Isabel Báthory de Ecsed vivió en Nyírbátor, Hungría, entre los años 1560-1624 en el Castillo de Čachtice, fue una aristócrata húngara, perteneciente a una de las familias más poderosas de la época. Se la conoció como la Condesa Sangrienta por haber asesinado a más de seiscientas cincuenta mujeres por haber estado obsesionada con mantener su juventud, los rumores de la época decían que ella se bañaba en la sangre de sus víctimas. Fue acusada y condenada por esos crímenes.

 _Francisco de Nádasdy:_ Barón Francisco de Nádasdy, fue el marido de la Condesa Isabel Báthory, fue apodado el Caballero Negro (hu) de Hungría, por su fiereza a la hora de combatir y su despiadada costumbre de empalar a todos sus prisioneros enemigos, murió de forma misteriosa y repentina de una enfermedad en medio de una batalla, algunos decían que había sido envenado por su esposa. Tuvieron cuatro hijos, Anna, Catalina, Úrsula y Pablo.


End file.
